


Don't let the sun go down on me

by writingformadderton



Series: Rocketman-Based on our fantasy [18]
Category: Rocketman - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blood, Car Accidents, Fear of loss, Fluff and Angst, Hospital, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Triggers, Vomiting, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingformadderton/pseuds/writingformadderton
Summary: Richard is on his way home when he gets in a bad car accident. Taron drives there as fast as he can and finds his boyfriend bleeding and trapped in the car. After getting him out and visiting him in hospital Taron realizes how fast it can end, while Richard deals with his fear of stepping into a car again in general.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Series: Rocketman-Based on our fantasy [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530287
Kudos: 9





	Don't let the sun go down on me

It’s almost 10:30pm and it’s snowing heavily. Richard is driving home carefully, the icy roads threatening to make the car skid. “I’ll be home in 5 minutes. The roads are so slippery.” He says to his phone, which lays on his lap and on speaker.

“I can’t wait! I have a full night planned with movies and our dinner is hot and ready on the coffee table.” Taron cheers through the phone. “I got our favorite. Fried chicken!” He walks into the living room and sits down on the sofa with a beer.

“You mean your favorite.” Richard laughs driving. He stops at a red light and runs his hands through his hair. He couldn’t wait to just get home and relax. He had a long day on set and wanted nothing more than to be in his boyfriend’s arms with some food. He smiled at the thought of his boyfriend being a foodie and noticed the changing light. He continues to drive carefully down the icy roads but doesn’t make it far. Another car blows through the light and crashes into the driver’s side of Richard’s car, pushing his car sideways. 

Richard frantically tries to regain control and hit the brakes, but nothing seems to be working, his wheels sliding over the ice. The other car was able to gain control and change direction, speeding away. Richard hears but doesn’t see the make and model of the car. He continues to press on the brakes but his car crashes into the side of a nearby house. He hits his head on the wheel and groans loud. His phone falls from his lap and onto the floor on the passenger side. 

“Rich?” Taron sits up fast as he hears the crash. What the hell just happened? “Richard, are you okay?!” Taron starts to shout, fear creeping into his body. 

Blood runs down Richard’s face from the wound on his forehead. Richard pants heavily and blinks slowly. “No. I-I was just in a car crash.” He groans and tries to clear his vision. He hears Taron’s voice, but can’t find his phone. Pain starts to radiate throughout his body, nausea creeping in slightly as his seatbelt locked tightly around his abdomen. He gives in and vomits in the passenger seat, groaning in pain. His wound begins to hurt profusely and he feels himself about to pass out. 

“Richard. where are you?” Taron asks frantically. He jumps up and throws on a jacket and searches for his own car keys. He puts on a pair of heavy boots and walks out to his car, getting in. 

Richard tries looking around for a street sign but comes up with nothing. “I don’t know.” He pants and tries to push his door open. It’s practically crushed and ruined. “Taron, I’m locked in the car. I-I can’t get out.” He whines and feels his heart beating fast. Panic is slowly setting in and he tries the door again, using all his strength. 

“Calm down! Tell me where you are, and I’ll come get you!” Taron starts his car and begins to drive Richard’s everyday route. It’s a long shot, but he’s silently praying he finds him soon. The snow is still coming down, not as heavy but still enough to impair anyone’s vision and settle a serious chill in their bones. 

“I can’t get out. Fuck!” He moans and the panic takes over his body. His blood still rolls down his face from his wound. He starts throwing his body weight against the door but stops when his head pounds fiercely. “Taron?” He whines and his voice cracks. 

“I’ll be there in a minute Rich. Just hang tight and try to calm down.” Taron drives faster than allowed in a snow storm with his high beams on. He searches around all sides as he continues to drive, but notices some smoke coming from a street on his right side. He slows down a little and sees Richard’s car nearly destroyed. “Fuck!” He spits out, looking at the damage. He ends the call and stops his car a few feet away from Rich’s, getting out. He runs as fast as he can without slipping towards his boyfriend.

The owner of the house is outside already, phone in hand and notices Taron. He walks over to him quickly. “I already called the police. Ambulance is a few minutes away!” He says nervously. “I saw the crash from my window.”

“Thank you so much. Can you help me get him out?” Taron asks worried. The owner nods and walks onto his porch to get a crowbar he grabbed while on the phone just in case. Together, they opened the door and Taron’s body is full of shock. “Oh my god, Rich!” Richard is extremely pale and there’s blood everywhere Taron looks. Richard’s face is especially covered in blood stains and trails from all his major and minor injuries. The wound on his forehead is not looking good. His white shirt is a complete mess, riddled with blood stains. Richard groans and blinks looking over at his boyfriend in total shock, tears stream down his face. “Shhh it’s okay. I’m here babe.” Taron wraps his arms around his boyfriend as much as he can shortly and kisses him on the cheek. The house owner helps Taron get the seatbelt off Richard and pull him out the seat. 

Taron takes off his jacket and lays it on the ground, gently laying Richard on top of it. He sits on his knees and lays Richard’s head in his lap. “I’m sorry. I didn’t see the car coming.” Richard moans and grabs Taron’s hand. Taron tells him to be quiet and calm down, trying to help him save what little strength he has left.

“It wasn’t his fault. The other car drove right through it’s red light and into his car on the driver’s side. He drove off, but I got his license plate number for the police.” The house owner speaks up, watching the two men worried. Taron nods thankfully. The home owner introduces himself as John and waits outside with them. 

Richard groans and suddenly feels nauseous again. He rolls over to the side and throws up, some of it getting in Taron’s lap. There is some blood mixed in. Taron feels himself choke up, but he swallows his tears back. He has to stay strong for Richard. John gives Taron his own jacket to cover up the mess so Richard can lay his head back down. 

Richard closes his eyes as the dizziness gets too much. Taron softly pats his cheeks and tries to keep him from passing out. “Stay with me please.” Taron says and can’t hold back a single tear. He is fucking scared right now and Richard looks worse with every passing second. This here wasn’t a movie and Rich wouldn’t stand up smiling after doing a great performance. This was real and it horrified T. They can hear the sirens in the distance. Richard mumbles I’m sorry. “It’s okay. Don’t worry about it babe. Just stay with me.” He tries to comfort his boyfriend. 

Suddenly, the ambulance and police show up. They take Richard out of his hands and bring him into the ambulance truck. The blue and red lights blind Taron and he feels his heart start to beat fast, taking in the scene before him. John talks to the police officers and describes the entire accident. 

One of the paramedics comes over to Taron. “Do you know the crash victim?” He asks. 

“He’s my boyfriend.” Taron looks at him and sighs.

The paramedic’s face softens. “Okay. We’re gonna take him to the hospital now. You can ride with us. But if you wanna go home and get cleaned up, you’re more than welcome.” He speaks and watches him carefully. “Are you able to drive?”

Taron nods. “Yea I can drive. Thank you. I’ll meet him at the hospital.” He answers and the nearby officer talking to John calls Taron over. Taron excuses himself and goes over to the officer, who begins to ask him questions. He explains that he’s Richard’s boyfriend and that they were on the phone while he was driving, of course stating that Richard had him on speaker the entire time. John gives the officer the license plate of the other car and also lets Taron know he called a tow truck to pick up Richard’s damaged car. Taron thanks him and they exchange numbers just in case something else came up. 

Taron gets in his car and drives home at normal speed. Once arriving, he rushes in and straight towards the bathroom. He looks in the mirror and swallows hard. Richard’s blood is on his cheek, on his hands and shirt. Taron’s lips are stained red slightly from the forehead kiss he gave Richard. His jeans are covered in vomit and blood. The gravity of the situation finally hits him, hard. He thinks of the panic in Richard’s voice and how scared but slightly relieved he was when he seen Taron arrive. How Richard squirmed in pain his arms and coughed up blood. He retches and leans over the toilet, vomiting. He groans and flushes the toilet, looking at himself again in the mirror. “Get yourself together Taron. Richard needs you.” He tells himself out loud, the words enough to motivate him to keep moving. T strips from his clothes and takes a quick shower, scrubbing himself as best as he can. He gets dressed and brushes his teeth, packing a bag for him and some other things for Richard and takes it with him. Then he grabs another jacket and gets in his car, making his way to the hospital. 

Taron walks up to the front desk, his bag on his shoulder. “Hi. I wanted to know which room Richard Madden is in.” He speaks calmly. 

The woman behind the glass looks at him and types his name on the computer. She shakes her head. “Sorry hunny. I’m not allowed to let anyone in his room. He was in a bad car wreck.” She speaks and looks back at Taron. 

Taron tries to stay calm and speaks again. “I’m his boyfriend and I just changed out of my blood and vomit stained clothes to be here for him. The paramedic told me I would be able to come see him.” His voice waivers slightly. 

The woman’s face softens and she looks in his eyes. “What’s your name darling?” She asks softly. 

“Taron, Taron Egerton.” He says and seesaws gently on his toes. He’s wasting time. 

“Then you’re the lucky one who’s registered as his visitor.” She says and tells him the room number. She puts a red wristband on his right wrist, signaling he is family and can stay with Richard as long as he needs. Taron thanks her and makes his way towards the elevators, nervously waiting to see his boyfriend. 

T finally finds his room and opens the door. He sees Richard is alone and lets out a relieved sigh. Richard is asleep from the sedatives they gave him. The nurse sees Taron and walks over to him, updating him on his condition. She also informs Taron that Rich kept mumbling his name and was in severe pain. Taron thanks her and puts his bag down as she leaves. He sits in the chair next to the bed and looks over his Scottish boy. Richard is still pretty pale and has a bandage wrapped around his forehead to cover his wound. Taron takes Richard’s hand in his own and rubs his thumb over his knuckles. “I nearly lost you today.” He whispers and feels the tears form again. “What would I have done without you huh?” He shakes his head in disbelief. Tonight showed him how fast life can change with mere seconds. Thankfully, he and Richard tried to make every moment between them end in peace. You never know when it’ll be the last time. Taron rests his head on the mattress, ignoring the pullout sofa-bed in the corner and closes his eyes. He just needed to be close to Richard.

The next morning, he wakes up startled when he feels someone running their fingers through his hair. He lifts is head and immediately feels the pain of a cramp in his neck. He cracks his neck and looks at his boyfriend, who’s awake. “Hey!” He says with a bright smile. 

“Hey.” Richard whispers and smiles softly. Taron’s eyes water and he swallows, taking Richard’s hand just like last night. “I’m sorry T.” Richard sighs. 

“It wasn’t your fault. I’m just happy you’re ali- awake.” He covers quickly and presses a kiss to Rich’s knuckles, looking at him happily. 

“I’m sorry for throwing up on you.” Richard says and chuckles weakly. 

Taron laughs and shakes his head. “Stop it! Nothing matters more than the fact that you are here with me!” He states and stares into the beautiful blue eyes of his lover and feels relieved. 

Richard smiles weakly and starts coughing. He suddenly feels dizzy, his head is pounding and his stomach hurts badly. “T? I’m feeling sick.” He whines and presses his hands to his stomach. Taron grabs a plastic bowl that’s sitting on the bedside table and helps Richard sit up. Richard retches and moans loudly. Taron presses the button to call the nurse and rubs Richard’s back, who’s now throwing up. 

The nurse walks in with a smile. “Good morning. Oh boy, just let it out Mr. Madden.” She says calmly and looks at Taron. “He has a mild concussion, so this is completely normal.” 

Richard falls back against his pillows and the nurse gives him water and his pills, leaving with the soiled bowl. He turns to Taron. “I’m so tired.” He whines a little.

“Try to sleep a bit love.” Taron says encouragingly with a small smile. 

Richard moves over a bit and looks up at him. “Can you stay with me?” He asks softly. 

“Of course.” Taron answers and climbs into bed. Richard cuddles into him and closes his eyes. Taron rubs his back and feels his eyes fluttering closed. They fall asleep peacefully. 

A week later, Taron is walking back into the hospital. He stayed the last couple nights with Richard until he fell asleep. Then he drove home to get some sleep and be here first thing in the morning. Richard’s concussion began to subside as the days went on, as well as the vomiting and constant sick feeling. Taron met up with John a few days ago to get Richard’s phone that was left in his car and updated him on Rich’s progress. He gifted him a bottle of wine, thanks for helping them on that night. 

“Hi babe.” He says, walking in. The white curtains are open and the sunlight comes in. 

Richard smiles wide at him. “I get to go home today.” He says and kisses Taron. 

“That’s amazing love. As soon as your papers are finished yea?” He asks and sits down on the bed. Richard nods. Taron takes his hand and realizes it’s shaking. “What’s wrong?” He asks worried and looks at him. Richard stares down at his hands and stays silent. Taron lifts his chin and forces him to look at him. Richard’s bright blue eyes are brimmed with tears. “Is it about the car ride back home?” He asks softly. Rich nods again. “I would absolutely walk the 30 minutes home with you love, but I don’t think that’ll be good for you right now.” Taron pulls him into a tight hug and gently rubs his back. He gives him a kiss on his healed wound.

Half an hour later, they are walking down into the parking garage to Taron’s car. As soon as he sees it, Richard slows down. His heart begins to race. He doesn’t want to go in a car that fast again. Taron turns around and looks at him, gently taking his hand. “I’m gonna drive slow and careful okay?” He tries to reassure his panicky lover. Richard nods and follows him slowly. Taron opens the door for him and Richard just stares at it. “Would you like to drive?” He inquires softly and rubs his back. But Richard’s eyes blow wide and he shakes his head quickly. He slides into the car carefully and Taron shuts the door, getting in after. He looks over at Richard, who’s biting his lip hard. “I’ll be careful, I promise.” He assures. He starts the motor and slowly drives onto the street. It’s only a 10 minute drive and Taron is praying Richard pulls through. 

After 5 minutes, Richard moans and shifts in his seat. His breathing gets faster and he stares down at his legs. Taron takes his hand and kisses it softly, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles. He drives with his left hand and knee. Taron tries to focus on the road and his shivering boyfriend at the same time. They are two minutes from home now. “Taron, I don’t wanna be in the car anymore.” He whines and his lips tremble.

“Only a minute. Look, you can already see our house down the street.” Taron encourages and starts talking to him to distract Rich. As soon as he fully stops the car, Richard rushes out, panting heavily. Taron gets out and walks over to his boyfriend. He pulls him into a tight embrace, calming him down. “Let’s get you inside.” he whispers. 

They spend the day cuddling on the sofa. Richard sleeps in Taron’s arms while he reads a script for an upcoming project. Rich wakes up with a terrible headache. He hides in Taron’s lap and puts a pillow over his ears, trying to muffle the noises from outside. After 10 minutes, he groans and asks Taron for a painkiller. The hospital prescribed some along with antibiotics to help his recovery. Taron stands up and gets his pills and a glass of water, Rich following behind. Richard takes the pill and takes the glass.  
A car horn blares outside and makes Richard jump and drop the glass. It breaks on the floor and the water is everywhere. “Fuck.” He braces himself and pants.

“Hey, breathe. It’s okay. It was only a car outside.” Taron tries to calm him down, gently taking him into his arms. 

“God, I think I’m going crazy.” Richard says, laughing softly at himself. He buries his face in Taron’s neck.

“You just need some time babe. That’s all.” he says soothingly and kisses him on the cheek. Taron walks Rich back over to the sofa and makes him sit down. He goes over and cleans up the glass. Richard wants to get up and help, but his pounding head is telling him otherwise. Taron notices his sadness and looks worried. Rich needs sleep but he won’t admit to it. Taron finishes cleaning and pretends to yawn. “What do you think about getting some sleep yea?” He asks.

Richard nods and tries to stand up. His body and head aches and he moans out. Taron helps him and braces him, wrapping his arm around him. He slowly takes him upstairs, taking their time. Taron helps him sit down and gets another glass of water. Richard buries his face in his hands and tries to fight his dizziness. His boyfriend crouches down in front of Rich and gives him the glass. Richard drinks and smiles thankfully. T helps him get into fresh clothes and wraps him in a blanket. “I’ll be back in a minute.” He says smiling and leans over to give Rich a kiss on the forehead. 

Taron changes his own clothes and climbs into bed next to his boyfriend. Richard is already drifting off to sleep, but he rolls over and buries his face in his chest. He moans as a new wave of pain courses through his body. Taron plays with his hair and he slowly feels the pain fade and sleep take over. 

Taron wakes up to Richard screaming his name in panic. He turns the bedside light on and sees Richard still sleeping, but tossing and turning furiously. Rich is panting and covered in sweat. What was he dreaming? Taron tries to wake him up and watches him worried. 

Suddenly he wakes up and screams for Taron again. T jumps out of bed and turns on the overhead light and rushes over to Richard’s side. He sits next to him. “Hey hey Richard! I’m here!” He raises his voice a little to get his attention. 

Richard sits up and tears stream down his face. He’s shaking heavily and his breathing rapid and raged. “We were in a car and then I…” He starts to ramble and sobs, the sound breaking Taron’s heart. “God T, you died.”

Taron pulls him into a safe and tight hug and swallows his own panic and tears. “It was a dream! I’m here and you’re safe.” He tries to soothe Rich and leans back, cupping his face in his hands. “I’m here okay?” 

Pure panic is in Richard’s eyes but he slowly starts to come down and realize where he is. “I’m so sorry.” Rich sobs and buries his face in his hands. 

“It’s okay. Come here Rich.” He coos and feels his throat tighten. “I’m here. We’re okay.” He whispers over and over again while holding Richard and trying to calm both their racing hearts. 

For the next 3 hours, Richard fights his sleep. He’s afraid of having another nightmare. Taron is patient and holds him the entire time, keeping him calm and making him feel safe. Rich’s body gives in and he falls asleep in Taron’s arms. T slowly fades into sleep. 

The next couple weeks are similar and Richard flinches every time he hears a car horn or somebody slamming their brakes. But he progresses everyday and Taron is always by his side. They were a team and Taron did everything he could to make Richard feel safe in cars again.


End file.
